GI Joe X-19 Phantom
BACKGROUND With the appearance of Cobra's Nightraven, the GI Joe team needed something to combat it. Revisiting older designs during the original stealth fighter developments, the X-19 was born. While not as versatile as the Nightraven, it's sole purpose is to intercept and interdict advanced aircraft like the Nightraven with only a secondary role in other areas. While not a numerous craft, the X-19 is very effective at what it does and an excellent complement to the Conquest X-30, the Joe's standard fighter jet. Model Type -''' X-19 'Class -' Stealth Fighter 'Crew -' 2 '''SDC By Location Fuselage - 600 Cockpit - 200 Engines (2) - 450 ea Wings (2) - 300 ea Tail - 450 landing gear (3) - 100 ea AR - 12 (Vehicle AR) Armour - Stops all standard rounds upto and including the equivalent of standard 7.62mm. Note - For use in an MDC setting like Rifts or Robotech as a High Tech Plane divide all SDC values by 3. Speed Flying - 3800 kph at 20km, 2400 kph at sea level Range - 5100 km combat radius Statistics Height - 2.7m Length - 28.3m Width - 17.4m Weight - 45 tons fully loaded Cargo - minimal survival gear Power System - 2 x jet engines of unknown manufacture Cost - unknown Weapon Weapon Type - Pulse Laser (2) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 3km Damage - 1d6x100 per pulse burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Hardpoints (2, 1 per wing) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft or anti-vehicle/installation Range - varies Damage - vaires Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 1 Heavy HE Air to Air or Air to Ground Missile each Bonuses - +1 strike Note - For use in MDC settings like Rifts and Robotech divide all weapon SD by 10 for MD. Combat Bonuses/penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite (Obviously physical attack bonuses do not apply) with these additional Bonuses: +2 strike ranged +2 dodge +20% to piloting rolls (fly by wire) Systems of Note IFF Recognition Satellite Uplink Communications Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 2 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 12 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 400 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shiedled upto seveal hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, altimiter, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Smoke and Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 12 (18 on cs aircraft) charges of smoke each create 60ft area of smoke behind the craft. Chaff and flare (12 charges each, 18 on CS aircraft) give the craft a 75% chance of confusing radar guided (chaff) and heat deeking (flares) causing them to lose lock and miss their target. Fly by Wire/Light Control systems - If the craft takes more than 50% damage the systmes may fail (30% chance with fly by wire, 60% chance with fly by light). Lost of the control system gives a penalty to teh pilot of -50% to all piloting rolls to maintain control of the aircraft. While functioning the systems give a bonus to all piloting rolls. Radar - Can identify upto 72 and track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 150 miles (240km) Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 150 miles. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 150 miles (240km). Can target up to 12 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 500 miles (800km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km) for emergency back-up. Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 30 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the nuclear power supply is leaking radiation. Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Stealth Capability - Opposition is at a -20% penalty to detect this aircraft. If the aircraft takes more than 30% damage however the penalty is eliminated. References Used Background Written be me Marvel GI Joe Order of Battle Image GI Joe Battle Files Wikipedia entry on the F-117 and EDI UCAV